


this modern love.

by 1roomdisco



Series: BE MY CONVERSATION. [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Confusion, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Sequel, Slow Burn, fair warning? doyoung is DENSE, fuck pls watch the video it's a masterpiece, jaehyun is hopeless, vague relationship tbh again doyoung is dumb, winkun just chilling being unproblematic faves, yuta and ten being the Voice of Reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: So what if Doyoung is single? It doesn’t concern his best friends who are all convinced that Jaehyun likes ‘likes’ him.A sequel to:peach.





	1. don't get offended if i seem absentminded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is a truth universally acknowledged in their friendship, that a disaster is usually initiated by either: a) Yuta, or b) Ten, never Kun nor Sicheng—not that they’re here at the moment, because apparently Sunday is their private ice cream day.

But you get the point.

Doyoung, their unofficially appointed leader mostly because he’s the only Korean in their merry little intercultural group—is pretty much going to handle the possible aftermath in an autopilot, already gotten used to his best friends’ shenanigans for the past three years.

Except this time, it’s himself being the center of said disaster slash shenanigan.

Mainly involving their new handsome friend with [permed, dark brown hair just like a cute poodle.](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/post/173858312944%20%20Action)

Yuta is snickering, hissing, “I can’t be the only one seeing the look on Jaehyunnie’s face?!”

“Right, I saw it.” Ten is quick to take the opportunity to light the fire since Jaehyun excused himself to use the restroom.

Doyoung is about to open his mouth to make a remark when Yuta shushes him in a rather comical manner.

“No. None of that. He’s totally into you. Accept your luck, young man!” he sounds way too _excited_ for Doyoung’s liking.

“For the last time, hyung, Jaehyun is not ‘into me’,” Doyoung says, rolling his eyes. It’s not the first time Yuta has brought up the topic, but this is the first for Ten to actually take the bait. Maybe this is what betrayal feels like. “That’s just the way he looks at anyone when he’s paying close attention.”

“Making hearteyes like you personally hung the moon for him? I don’t think so!” Yuta scoffs, but his voice turns softer like he’s been waiting for this day to come. God knows how painfully single Kim Doyoung is!

Doyoung doesn’t _care_ about how painfully single he is. He’s pretty sure he’s still straight, anyway. “I’m not reading too much into it, that’s just the way Jaehyun is,” he answers with a final tone, getting back to his big stone bowl of bibimbap.

“That’s because you’ve been the object of his affection for a while,” Ten says, sounding unnecessarily serious for something that doesn’t exist. “You’re like, immune to it now. But other people can still _see_.” He’s looking at Doyoung from behind his eyelashes, sipping on his iced Thai tea like he’s challenging Doyoung to rebuke his opinion.

“I’m not—”

Yuta shakes his head, giving Doyoung a warning. “Anyway he’s here,” he mumbles, smiles, then talks louder, addressing Ten, “what’s Bangkok like during Christmas?”

Doyoung smells Jaehyun first. Soft, like milk and cotton. Like a baby. Then Jaehyun is joining them again, bringing warmth as he sits next to Doyoung. He’s finished his kimchi jjigae, and Doyoung frowns when he sees Jaehyun using his tongue to reach the straw of his own iced Thai tea. Doyoung doesn’t know why what Jaehyun did strike him as weird. Don’t other people usually bring the glass and the straw closer to their mouth, instead of reaching the straw with their tongue?

No, _wait_. Why did it matter? Why did he look in the first place?!

“Christmas in Bangkok? I should say the sale is amazing,” Ten replies without blinking. It’s as if they’ve rehearsed this filler conversation just in case. “It’s going to be humid though, because of the rainy season.”

“Are you planning to visit Bangkok this Christmas, Yuta-hyung?” Jaehyun asks, sweetly, his chubby cheeks forming twin, cute apples as he smiles. The dimples are there as well, and Doyoung can’t help but to smile himself.

“I might,” Yuta answers cheerfully, “I don’t mind humidity. Seoul is too cold these days.”

“We should,” Ten nods, “we’re going to have a long winter break, right?”

Yuta fist pumps the air. “I’ll check with my parents, I don’t want them weeping because their number one handsome son won’t be spending Christmas together this year.”

“Is SNU going to have long winter break as well?” Ten asks Jaehyun, ignoring Yuta’s monologue altogether. “If so, you should come along.”

“Oh, that would be awesome,” Jaehyun scrunches his nose, “but Doyoung-hyung and I already made a plan.”

Too bad Doyoung can’t facepalm right then and there. He decides to put more gochujang to his bibimbap rather than reacting to Yuta and Ten’s shared knowing look.

“Oh, _ho ho ho_ , Doyoungie-hyung already made a plan with Jaehyunnie? I see~” Yuta sing-songs, probably ecstatic thanks to Jaehyun’s innocent slip. What they’re going to do is not a secret, per se, but the timing is really the worst.

“So what are you _two_ going to do on Christmas?” Yuta continues, emphasizing a certain word. Next to him, Ten is reenacting the obnoxious look from behind his eyelashes as he sips on his iced Thai tea.

Jaehyun, completely oblivious, says, “Doyoung-hyung is just going to help my church’s event. We’re going to Petite France with my church’s orphanage on Christmas.”

There’s a sliver of disappointment from Yuta and Ten’s mischievous grin. Doyoung thinks it’s too early to celebrate.

“Doyoung is not even Christian.” Ten deadpans, but he’s concealing it oh so carefully that Jaehyun can’t detect the snide behind.

“Well,” Jaehyun tilts his head cutely, “that’s true. But it will be fun!”

“It will look good in my resume, alright?” Doyoung glares at both Yuta and Ten, and his best friends are miming zipping off their lips in a scarily identical gesture. Being roommates sure has its perks. At least Kun only has positive influences on Sicheng.

“Are we still going to the bookstore?” Doyoung asks Jaehyun after he made sure the lull of their conversation is not too prolonged. He raises his eyebrows when he sees Ten is thisclose to make another unnecessary comment. Ten narrows his eyes at Doyoung but bites his straw and pretends to be invested in his phone.

“Yes, please,” Jaehyun hums, “I really need new pens and notebooks.”

“Pens and notebooks.” Yuta echoes. When Jaehyun gives him a questioning look, he throws Jaehyun his self-proclaimed healing smile that looks begrudgingly beautiful on him.

“Do you guys want to come with us?” Jaehyun asks, no, _offers_ , really, and Doyoung blinks. Several times. He’s too shocked because that wasn’t the plan, alright, but before he can protest—the free waffle coupon he’s got only valid for two people and he’s not interested to deal with his best friends’ ridiculous teasing any more than this—Ten is already shaking his head and Yuta just needs to take a glance at Ten to understand.

“Nah, we’re good,” Ten says, “I have an assignment due Monday.”

“Yeah, I’ll catch up with my anime.” Yuta chimes in, winking at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun giggles.

 

* * *

 

In order to prove Yuta and Ten wrong about their misplaced support for Jaehyun’s nonexistent feeling for him, Doyoung finally gives in to a classmate’s restless pursuit to get him onboard in a goukon with girls from Ewha Women University.

He’s announcing his whereabouts next Saturday night in their Kakaotalk group chat.

 

**The Asian Avengers (5 participants)**

 

20:09

_Kim Doyoung sent a photo_

Kim Doyoung: Good enough for a goukon?

 

20:10

Kun-ge: You look expensive :)

 

20:11

Osaka Sangnamja: um wtf

Osaka Sangnamja: u goin to a goukon?

Osaka Sangnamja: wit jaehyun or what?

 

20:12

Kim Doyoung: No, a friend is arranging it.

Kim Doyoung: Thanks, Kun. You’re welcome to join.

Osaka Sangnamja: wtf ten u seeing dis?

 

20:13

Ten: o i see it alr

Ten: what brought this blasphemy my bunny?

 

20:14

Kun-ge: this is sicheng gege IS NOT ALLOWED TO (　￣д￣)ノ

Kim Doyoung: Lol sorry, ofc.

Kun-ge: but u look expensive its true *still sicheng

Kim Doyoung: Where’s your phone?

Kun-ge: out of baterie T_T

 

20:15

Ten: kim bunny ur not ignoring me im coming over to ur room

Osaka Sangnamja: wait!

 

20:20

Kun-ge: You guys there already?

 

Now that everyone is in Doyoung’s room, hogging his single bed and his last can of Pringles, Doyoung is accepting their fashion advice with an open mind. So he better switches the boring black jeans with a washed one? Fine. The striped, black and white shirt can stay, but layered it with dusty black denim jacket, will you? Sure thing, Doyoung obeys everything his multicultural friends say, even tucking in the shirt, so he can show off his long legs. Wear your intimidating New Balance sneakers and a black puffer jacket and you’re all set.

Doyoung is satisfied. He might score a number or two tomorrow.

“Do you want me to style your hair? What time should you be ready?” Ten asks, licking his fingers.

“Dinnertime,” Doyoung answers, shrugging off the denim jacket, “thanks, I’d like to show my forehead.”

“You’re going in for the kill, huh?” Yuta comments, and Doyoung should be _embarrassed_ because that’s a compliment, only said in a fake tough Osaka man-esque.

He _is_ , by the way. He’s spluttering, waving a hand to the direction of where he stashes his snacks. “Thanks, really. Go ahead, finish anything you can find in that box.”

“Yes!” Yuta is shameless as he takes the transparent, Daiso box to his lap, distributing Choco Pies, a pack of chocolate Pepero, and Ritz Cheese Cracker Sandwiches to everyone.

“Hyung, I thought you’re dating Jaehyunnie?” Sicheng asks, ripping open a Choco Pie, offering it to Kun who takes a small bite.

Doyoung groans. “Not you too!” he unbuttons his shirt and carefully hangs it on a hanger. He’s wearing his frayed, sleeping t-shirt underneath.

“’Too’?” Kun smiles. He dives in for a second bite and Sicheng feeds him. “Don’t we all?” he asks, looking straight at Yuta, Ten, and Doyoung.

“Kun-ge knows what’s up!” Yuta exclaims as if he’s the highest judge on the court.

“Wait, you and Jaehyun are not dating?” Kun frowns, one side of his cheek is bulging with Choco Pie goodness.

Doyoung opens his mouth, closes it again, and is saved by his phone blaring a designated ringtone that Jaehyun himself chose for _himself_.

“Baby boy Woojae is calling~” Ten has always been so sharp for small things that matter less—a feat that will eventually help Doyoung, who will fuck up, just saying—but right now Doyoung wished Ten would just eat _his_ chocolate Pepero peacefully.

It’s a KakaoTalk video call.

“Behave,” Doyoung warns Yuta and Ten, and Sicheng laughs at his hyung, oniichan, and phi—while Kun, the only sane person in their merry little intercultural group aside from him, is waving him off to the hallway.

Doyoung closes the door with a soft click and goes out to the common room to answer the video call. No one is there. Good. Doyoung didn’t manage to grab his earphones since he was in a hurry.

“ _Doyoungie-hyung!_ ” Jaehyun greets him with a wide smile. The lighting is dimmed where he is, and his poodle hair is damp. Doyoung can see his white toes wriggling in the air, and the pipes of his blue pajama pants. He’s lying on his front on his bed. Doyoung swears it’s just an observation and nothing else.

“Hi,” he smiles, checking his own hair on the smaller rectangle at the bottom left of his phone. It looks alright.

Jaehyun’s dimples are crystal clear even transmitted through the pixelated screen. “ _Are you free tomorrow? Please tell me you’re free tomorrow,_ ” he says, moving his head side to side like a cute kitten bobblehead on a taxi’s dashboard.

“At least before dinnertime,” Doyoung answers, sitting down on the plush, black sofa. “Why?” he leans back to rest against the plush cushion.

Jaehyun’s eyes are _twinkling_. “ _I’ve got a backstage pass for Music Bank! You know that Oh My Girl is currently promoting, right? We can go greet Arin and you can take selcas with her!_ ”

Doyoung gapes. He sits up straighter. His grin is _automatic_.

“You’re kidding, Woojae-yah,” he quips, just for the hell of it, and Jaehyun pouts, whining that Appa knew someone and that he had told Appa on occasions that he liked several girl groups. They agree to meet at KBS main hall at ten o’clock, with Doyoung thinking that maybe he can get back to the dorm to refresh himself after meeting Oh My Girl and eating lunch with Jaehyun before he goes to the goukon at Itaewon.

(Doyoung spends the rest of Saturday with Jaehyun, because filming a comeback stage takes _hours_ and who needs random girls when he’s taken selcas with his ultimate bias* Arin thanks to a very, very cute friend anyway?).

 

* * *

 

“Dude, not cool.”

“Good morning to you too, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung clicks his tongue, making more space for Doyoung to put his backpack on the table. You’d think Doyoung had offended Soonyoung’s grandma or something, looking from the way he’s staring at him with so much pain. Doyoung understands that that wasn’t very _cool_ of him to cancel coming to the goukon at the last minute. But then again, _priorities_.

He’s trying his best not to sigh when he asks,

“What do you want?”

Soonyoung doesn’t waste his time to yell quietly, “For you to come to the goukon for once!”

Okay. What is going on with everyone? Doyoung is pretty sure he’s been in this kind of scenario before, involving his friend’s superfluous concern of his well-being, mainly in the romance department. He glares at Soonyoung.

“Are you really that concerned on my behalf or is it something else?”

“Yes!” Soonyoung throws his arms in the air, making a few of their classmates turning their heads. Fortunately, it’s an everyday occurrence for Kwon Soonyoung to be exasperated by their class rep.

“Dude, I’ve never seen you recklessly making out with anyone even at the wildest of parties. I _know_ you went to wild parties, Kim Doyoung, don’t deny me!” Now Soonyoung is invested. It’s too early for this. “We’re juniors now. We’ll be busy with our final papers and internship right after the summer. It’s the only time for you to have fun.”

Doyoung disagrees. “I’m having fu—“

Soonyoung tuts, “With _girls_.”

“—n. You know what,” Doyoung inhales. Exhales. Closes his eyes. He’ll just meet girls and deal with a couple of hours of a-okay conversation, great food, and alcohol. He doesn’t have to date any of them if he doesn’t want to.

“Fine. I’ll go, swear to god. When is the next goukon?” he shrugs, waving a dismissive hand at his good friend.

Soonyoung fist-pumps the ceiling, muttering about today being his lucky day. He flings a heavy arm around Doyoung’s shoulders. “Better yet, since you’re famous, somehow, don’t look at me like that—my girlfriend thinks her bestie is perfect for you because, I quote, ‘you both are smart and responsible’, end quote. Sooooo it’s not a goukon, just pure good old matchmaking.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Doyoung asks the question as if it’s the eighth wonder of the world that a girl is sane enough to want Soonyoung as her boyfriend, just because he can.

“ _D'oh_!” Soonyoung snorts at Doyoung’s attempt to annoy him, rolling his eyes.

Doyoung laughs, pushing Soonyoung’s face roughly when he makes a kissy motion at him. “Alright, what’s her name?”

“Wait, I know her Instagram.” Soonyoung doesn’t even seem to be fazed by Doyoung’s powerful shove and flips opens his phone. He types something and says, “Here, @kingsejeong.”

 

* * *

 

It’s Christmas season. Everything is literally on sale.

Doyoung buys a new black shirt with a small pocket where his heart is; a snow white cat with mesmerizing deep blue eyes is stitched on it, for half the price for the unofficial date. While he’s at it, he buys a pair of new socks as well. He’s thinking to go all black; black turtleneck layered with the black shirt (tucked in), black skinny, distressed jeans that show his ankles, the new socks, and his trusted classic black Converse. Because him going on an unofficial date serve as an act of vindication for Yuta and Ten, again, he’s announcing his whereabouts this Saturday in their group chat.

Surprisingly, the amount of snark Doyoung receives is at the minimum. Kun is cheering him on. Sicheng sends a sticker. Yuta sends a saddened sticker but says _I hope you know what you’re doing_ , which can be translated as an insult or a deep concern—but Doyoung has had dating experiences, thank you very much. Ten offers to style his hair again and Doyoung is not going to say no.

 

* * *

 

22:19

Woojae: Hyungie can we hang out tomorrow?

 

* * *

 

Doyoung is early. The little restaurant Soonyoung’s girlfriend reserved for them is easy to navigate from the dorm. He only needs to walk for fifteen minutes.

He’s stepping on the welcome mat, reaching for the door handle, and someone else is doing exactly what he’s doing.

Except that someone has smaller hand and smells like a garden of flower.

“Sorry,” Doyoung says, pulling the door open for her.

And she says, her voice is very pleasant, “Kim Doyoung?”

Doyoung blinks. He looks straight to her and that’s Kim Sejeong, alright.

“Hi,” Doyoung smiles, his heart skipping a beat, “hello.”

“Hello,” Sejeong smiles, her eyes forming two crescent moons. Her lips are the shade of faded red-orange. Her cheeks are full, and her hair is the color of a milk chocolate bar.

They stay rooted on their spot, just staring at each other, smiling and not knowing what to do if it’s not for the cheerful greeting from the restaurant’s server. Doyoung clears his throat, feeling the heat crawling on his face, and lets Sejeong in first. They get a very nice table by the huge window overlooking the bustling, lighted up street of Hongdae in the evening. The restaurant’s atmosphere is so peaceful, not the typical romantic one.

Doyoung asks the server what’s their specialty and orders that, along with a pot of peppermint tea since the weather is so cold outside. Sejeong orders another variety of seafood pasta and a glass of water.

When the server is gone, Sejeong keeps her pretty hands on the table, waiting for Doyoung to say something, anything.

“We’re early,” Doyoung begins with the obvious. He gives a nervous laugh and Sejeong just beams at him.

“I don’t like to make people wait.”

“Thank you,” Doyoung nods, “me too.”

Sejeong mimics his nodding, and Doyoung tells himself to relax. He’s got this. He’s got experiences. He wasn’t expecting anything from today, having turning down Jaehyun’s usual invitation to spend Saturday together and pretending that he’s not restless that Jaehyun hasn’t sent a KakaoTalk chat at all. That, and the fact that Sejeong doesn’t really post selca in her Instagram account while looking like _this_ in the flesh. It’s not that Doyoung is vain, but wow, she’s a solid eight, really. This is a really pleasant surprise. Doyoung doesn’t usually have a type, his first girlfriend was older by two years and the last one was the TA for Public Speaking 101 class, seven years his senior. Sejeong is… new.

“Did you take subway here? Or?” Sejeong asks, tilting her head.

“I walked, it’s near from my dorm.” Doyoung answers like a robot, and he clears his throat.

Sejeong smiles. “Right, you’re Hongik student, right?”

“Yes, and you are a friend of Soonyoung’s girlfriend?”

“Yes, we’re classmates. What are you studying, Doyoung-sshi?”

“Public Relations. How about you?”

“International Marketing.”

There’s a halt just before the same server is serving their drinks. Doyoung takes a sip, Sejeong is still smiling.

The warmth from the peppermint tea is spreading through his body, and Doyoung lets himself slump against the comfortable chair.

“Good?” Sejeong asks, apparently a good observer.

“Ha, ha, yeah,” Doyoung chuckles, but at least he sounds normal now. “Sorry, it’s been a while.”

“I’m not going to bite you, if that’s what you’re so afraid of.” Sejeong sends him a cheeky, but still pretty, smile, and Doyoung laughs out loud at that.

“Sorry,” he covers his mouth with a fist, “that was refreshing.”

“Thank god,” Sejeong mutters, but it’s clear that she’s aiming for a comedic purpose and Doyoung bursts out laughing again.

(The food is delicious. Doyoung makes a mental note to get something cute for Soonyoung’s girlfriend.)

 

* * *

 

22:19

Kim Doyoung: Woojae-yah, are you up for some soju?

Kim Doyoung: My treat.

 

* * *

 

Classes are dull, because even the professors can’t wait to have the long winter break. Doyoung reorganizes his notes, holing up in the library because he needs the solitude. As the RA, he announces in the international dorm’s group chat that anyone who’s either going home or will spend the winter break out of dorm to report to him. Soon they’re flooding his personal KakaoTalk, and Doyoung prints the lists and tacks it on the huge information board at the communal room.

Kun and Sicheng are coming back to their hometowns in China for the winter break. Yuta goes to Bangkok with Ten, and Doyoung is meeting Jaehyun tomorrow at his church at 8 o’clock to go to the Petite France together.

Sejeong sends him an encouraging message to have a nice day with all the kids. Doyoung replies that he will and makes a mental note to bring back souvenir for her.

“Doyoungie-hyung,” Jaehyun says, welcoming him. Doyoung smiles, noting that Jaehyun looks so cute wearing a knit beanie and a big scarf wrapped around his neck and the lower half of his face. The tip of his nose and the apple of his chubby cheeks are tinted red. Doyoung wants to give him a hug.

“Hey,” Doyoung nods. There’s a kid standing next to Jaehyun, his blonde hair is unkempt, like he yanked off his own beanie and gave it no mind. He’s cute, but he looks like he’s holding back an intense giggle.

“Who is this?” Doyoung sends the kid a smile, and Jaehyun sniffs before turning to probably glare or mutter something to the kid, because the kid is widening his eyes, pretending to be innocent. He’d done that a lot back then to his older brother whenever they had a glitch on their master plan to get away from trouble (read: responsibilities).

Jaehyun introduces the kid as Mark, his younger brother. “He promised he’s not going to cause you trouble,” he adds to the introduction, and if Doyoung catches some warning from Jaehyun’s voice he decides to keep quiet about it.

“Hi, Doyoung-hyung,” Mark greets him politely, bowing low. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Surely only the good things?” Doyoung laughs and Mark quickly answers,

“Oh, just about how you’re the cutest bunny out there and that you’re so smart, so responsible, so handso—”

Jaehyun makes a loud, gurgling sound, stepping out to form a shield in between Mark and Doyoung. “Mark, didn’t Miss Kim said she needs you in logistics! Go and make sure the snacks are properly packed,” he babbles, silencing Mark’s protest with an awkward hug as he reaches his arms backward to pull Mark against his shoulders. Mark is flailing, but he bids goodbye and waves at Doyoung, giggling after giving Doyoung a quick onceover.

“Jaehyun-hyung is right you look like a bunny!” he shouts as he runs off somewhere and Doyoung snorts, liking the way Jaehyun is sputtering in front of him.

“Cute,” Doyoung comments, putting his hands in the pockets of his long coat. “How old is he?”

“Seventeen? He’s a senior.” Jaehyun is still blushing. He peers up at Doyoung from behind his eyelashes and his eyes are crinkling as he smiles. “Hyung, thanks so much for coming.”

“Of course,” Doyoung smiles, “anything I can help in the meantime?”

“I’ll give you a briefing on today’s schedule,” Jaehyun answers, ushering them to a nearby wooden bench. He pulls out a wrinkled sheet of paper. “Then we’ll do the roll call by the bus. There is going to be approximately twenty kids, aged five to ten.”

According to the schedule they will arrive at Petite France at 11:00, just right on time to have lunch. After that they will go on a tour with the guides until 13:30, a coloring activity until 14:30, snack time, and they will go to a mini petting zoo at Nami Island. They will arrive back at Seoul at 18:00. Jaehyun tells him that the staffs will have BBQ and Doyoung is expected to come.

Doyoung is alright with kids. He likes them enough, especially when they’re not loud and are actual sweethearts. So far, so good. He sits next to a six-year-old girl with a bob cut who said _Doyoung-oppa looks like a bunbun_ while showing off her bunny face sling bag. She doesn’t let go of Doyoung’s hand ever since, and Jaehyun takes their photo candidly when Doyoung is helping Ahreum with a Choco Pie wrapper. He posts the candid photo in his Instagram story, tagging Doyoung. Doyoung thinks he can hear Mark snickering from the back of the bus.

He’s been to Petite France before with his classmates back in high school. They had a thematic photoshoot to celebrate graduation; the happy memories are still immortalized for the whole world to see in Doyoung’s Instagram and Facebook page. Ahreum refuses Doyoung’s help with her training chopstick, a bunny head as the decoration, and Doyoung watches in amazement how a little girl can be very determined when she wants to. Jaehyun asks if Doyoung is going to eat the fried vegetable pancake and Doyoung transfers it right to Jaehyun’s lunch box. Again, he’s sure he hears Mark snickering from somewhere near.

Jaehyun takes his and Ahreum’s photo in front of the Petite France mural; Doyoung kneeling and hugging Ahreum while Ahreum making a tiny peace sign. He posts it in his Instagram story, and Sejeong replies by sending him a hearteyes emoji.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun calls him as they get to take a break now that the kids are having the coloring activity. He’s patting the empty space next to him on the corner of the rented activity room, and it’s cold, yeah, so Doyoung spreads one arm to let Jaehyun snuggles close to him, tucking his warm and heavy body right onto Doyoung’s side. Jaehyun crosses his arms, pressing their thighs together.

Jaehyun smells like one of them, the babies.

“You smell so good,” Doyoung hums, sniffing the crown of Jaehyun’s poodle hair, “what is it?”

“Bvlgari ‘Petits et Mamans’,” Jaehyun answers quietly, rubbing his cheek against Doyoung’s clothed neck. “I’ve been using it forever.”

“It’s good, you smell like a baby.”

“Hyuuuuung!”

“Why, it’s a compliment.” Doyoung pinches Jaehyun’s ear, resting his hand there because Jaehyun’s soft skin is warm.

“Oh,” Jaehyun chuckles, his body rumbling, “well. Thanks.”

“Do I smell good?” Doyoung asks, squeezing Jaehyun’s firm shoulder.

“Doyoungie-hyung always smells good.” Jaehyun says without missing a beat, and Doyoung wonders if it’s because Jaehyun is really that fond of him or it’s just the way he is, like he had said to Yuta and Ten to convince them wrong about their misplaced support.

After a comfortable silence filled with watching the kids busily coloring inside the lines and Mark giggling with a starry-eyed ten-year-old boy by his side, Doyoung asks, “Is Ahreum a first grader?”

“She will be in the summer.” Jaehyun nods.

“Where will she be going to school?”

“A public school near the orphanage. She’ll love it there.”

“Do you know her background story?”

“I’m not really sure,” Jaehyun says, sitting up straighter. Now their shoulders have a minuscule gap between them. “I think she was an accident? Her mom was like too young and couldn’t afford raising a baby. Ahreum is very well-mannered. I’m informed that they’ve been sorting out nice families for her adoption. Her and the kid latching to Mark’s side.”

“Good,” Doyoung heaves a sigh of relief, because he wishes nothing but the best for all the kids in the orphanage. He makes a mental note to call his mom later tonight, even though he will be coming home anyway tomorrow.

“Wanna share Choco Pie with me?” Jaehyun asks, already unwrapping the treat.

“Gimme one bite.” And Doyoung gets what he wants.

(It’s freezing at Nami Island. Doyoung and Jaehyun accidentally stand right underneath a string of mistletoe placed on top of a colorful flower gate leading to the iconic ‘Winter Sonata’ statue. The kids are chanting that they have to kiss! Kiss! Kiss!—and Doyoung kisses Jaehyun’s cold, chubby cheek, grinning widely when [Jaehyun puts his hands on his cheeks](http://fy-nct.com/post/174108760999), pretending to swoon because the kids are squealing at their act.

He knows it’s Mark who took their photo because later that night, when Doyoung is chatting with Sejeong, Jaehyun sends him the photo. They look great together, like good friends entertaining a bunch of kids, so he saves the photo to his camera roll.)

 

* * *

 

Doyoung spends the winter break hanging out with his older brother, helping his mom with the chores around their house, and drinking with his dad. His phone is constantly filled with KakaoTalk notifications from The Asian Avengers, Jaehyun, and Sejeong. When his mom asks whether he’s seeing someone because he is always glued to his phone, Doyoung actually has to pause to think about it before he shakes his head.

 

* * *

 

Nothing’s really changed.

The new semester starts and it gets colder in mid-January. Doyoung tells himself that it is a wise decision to stack up one bottle of soju that he will finish in a week time in his room, because it’s too cold to go out with everyone at night. They order takeaways, gobbling them up at the common room with the TV playing HBO. Jaehyun catches a cold, but Doyoung can do nothing about it unlike when Ten caught it last week (by cooking hot chicken soup). All he can do is tagging funny posts for Jaehyun on Instagram.

Speaking of.

The ‘thing’ he has with Sejeong is progressing, if there ever was something between them to begin with. They’re appearing more in each other’s Instagram story, mostly during dinnertime and/or late-night studying session at a 24-hours coffee shop. Sejeong is cool, kinda boyish in the way she responds to Doyoung’s teasing, and she’s a perfect study partner. Her smelling good and is cute are a bonus, really, Doyoung likes his girls the way they are.

He can’t wait to prove Yuta and Ten wrong.

 

12:09

Kim Doyoung: Sorry this is so random

Kim Doyoung: But I was wondering if you’ve got someone nice to introduce to my friend?

 

12:11

King Sejeong: lmao yes random much?

King Sejeong: that depends on how nice your friend really is?

 

* * *

 

“Jaehyunna, this is Sejeong and… Jiho-sshi?”

This [Jiho](https://karasuppu.tumblr.com/post/174044545710) girl is _tall_ , with long, long and voluminous chestnut brown hair. Her eyes are so big; all dark, mesmerizing irises. Those remind Doyoung of the cat on the black shirt he specifically bought for his first unofficial date with Sejeong. When she smiles, she seems to know the secret of the universe no one else does, and Doyoung glances at Jaehyun who’s looking… passive about the exchange. His dimpled smile is there, alright, but he looks like he’s sulking a little bit. Doyoung did say he wanted Jaehyun to meet his new friend— _“The one who’s always been in your Instagram story, Doyoungie-hyung?”_ —it should have been clear that it’s going to be a double date-ish, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > gays, thank you so much for reading up to here.  
> > listen i hope adding girls won't deter you from giving kudos/commenting akjdkfkskjhsfj those girls are amazing. sejeong had a duet with doyoung in SM station. jiho and jaehyun? SOPA class of 2015 fksjfak.
> 
> > um  
> > please anticipate?  
> > can i have 10 comments?
> 
> > 'BE MY CONVERSATION' series doesn't have an exact time-stamp, so you can choose to read whichever first freely.  
> it's just that all fics are ALWAYS mentioning each other.  
> > forrealz. it's fun like that. you get to have snippets of characterizations by reading everything lol.
> 
>  
> 
> * appeared in a spin-off of [mark/high school rapper yoonho fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630428)


	2. baby, you've got to be more discerning. i've never know what's good for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  “Then why didn’t you kiss her the way you kissed me?”  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  \- [A MASTERPIECE FANMADE VIDEO, uploaded before i wrote this fic and i found it after i posted the first chapter coincidence i think not](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHMhRLx8x8E)  
> god the video really portrays jaehyun's helplessness and there's sejeong and and and
> 
> \- who else hates himself for not updating for tWO mOnTHs lol
> 
> \- somehow this goes the angsty road idk what happened (lies it's all on you kim doyoung)
> 
> \- pLease comment............................................ [this is an interesting topic regarding commenting on fics. help a bro out by doing so asjkdfjk](https://twitter.com/thieflance/status/1015770473366372353)  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung was right. Doyoung does go to _wild_ parties.

Well, since everyone has different takes on what wild parties are, imagine the president of international students body mostly seen frowning towards your direction because of his bad eyesight, in a club, actually having a good time amidst the raucous atmosphere, the flashes of red, blue, and white light, and the shady whatever else going on.

The weather is getting colder if that’s even possible. It makes perfect sense to get drunk, and maybe, when he feels like it, sweating it out on the dancefloor. Doyoung is not much of a dancer on a good day, but he’ll take a corner and sway to the heavy EDM bass. He likes the genre; the beats serve as a calming spell of some kind, nowadays he’d rather listening to EDM than coffee shop background music. He argues better on paper when his favorite genre, deep house, is playing in his ears.

That, and being best friends with Ten and Yuta also has its cool perks; they’ve got the natural, smooth groove. Doyoung learned a trick or two from the both of them, enough to look cool for people who happen to catch glimpses of his moves.

Right now he’s nodding along to a familiar song from some American DJ, a bottle of Heineken in his hand and Jaehyun enjoying a glass of whiskey soda next to him, sitting on a high stool.

This is the second time he’s hanging out at a club with Jaehyun, who takes his alcohol so well. Jaehyun has had three glasses of various drinks so far, and it’s only quarter past midnight.

The younger man had seemed to have a lot going on in his mind, based on his cryptic Instagram stories this week. Doyoung thought it would be nice to hang out with Jaehyun, just the two of them, especially after finding out that his plan failed. Sejeong was the one who had suggested to Doyoung to take Jaehyun out to have a good time together, joking that she would survive not going on a date with him this weekend. That had caught Doyoung off guard, and he prayed his hyena laugh went unnoticed via KakaoTalk phone call.

“So you don’t think it’s working out with Jiho?” Doyoung asks, raising his voice a notch.

Jaehyun shakes his head, pouting at Doyoung, looking up at him from behind his eyelashes. His eyes are glinting. His lips the color of a peach.

“Aww,” Doyoung tries to be more cheerful now that he’s drinking and can easily admit that his plan failed. He feels… ridiculous, embarrassed, and somehow guilty. Jiho _is_ a great girl, very cool, but she might be quite intimidating for Jaehyun? The two had gone on a second and third date, and then the Cryptic Instagram Stories Week happened.

Sejeong did say Jiho seemed _quite_ disappointed, but not surprised. Doyoung didn’t understand when Sejeong told him that, but he doesn’t want to push Jaehyun for an answer, even though he’s curious.

Doyoung downs his second bottle of beer in one go, clears his throat because of the burp that’s coming, and manages to minimize the burping so it doesn’t sound nasty at all.

He socks a fist to Jaehyun’s solid shoulders and says, loudly, hopefully sincerely, “Don’t feel bad. I’m still sorry, though.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun hums, licking his lips.

They’ve only been in Neo Culture for about an hour and Jaehyun has been turning down two hot girls initiating a conversation with him. Like, they were seriously _hot_. Doyoung would never have such chance, but he _knew_ if he were Jaehyun he would at least let them down gently, Jaehyun just gave them a quick look and shook his head, turning his body to face Doyoung, giving them his back.

Doyoung is not Jaehyun, though, hot girls don’t go for him in or outside the club. So he watched the cock of confidence faltered on their mouthwatering hips, and decided not to ask. Maybe Jaehyun is not in the mood.

Still, Doyoung would like to think that he’s a good friend.

“Do you want me to comfort you?” he asks, sighing, leaning back against the marbled bar, putting his hands in the pockets of his black, pencil trousers.

The DJ was making some distortion, allowing Doyoung to hear the squeak from Jaehyun’s, “ _What_ , hyung?”

“Do you want me to, like,” Doyoung shrugs, grinning. The bewildered look on Jaehyun’s face is cute. “Hug you or something? You look like you need one.”

There’s an actual display of disappointment from the way Jaehyun opens his mouth slightly, breathing in, just to close it again.

The left corner of his moist lips is twitching.

When the beat drops, Jaehyun mumbles, “I don’t want just a hug.”

“Come again?” Doyoung leans forward, tilting his head closer to Jaehyun’s and when he takes a glance, Jaehyun might look soft all thanks to his poodle hair and chubby cheeks, but still, Doyoung feels like he’s a prey being watched; he’s going to be devoured anyway.

Jaehyun is all but spats, “ _I said I don’t want just a hug._ ”

Doyoung takes a split second too long to realize that Jaehyun is pressing his lips against his, and when he does he makes a distressed sound, pulling back, shoving Jaehyun’s chest _hard_ that he’s stumbling a few steps back, and an apology is right on the tip of his tongue when he sees Jaehyun’s Adam’s apple moving before he hops off the stool, rushing his way to the front door, swaying.

“Woojae-yah!” Doyoung yells, but Jaehyun doesn’t respond. Doyoung curses, his hands are shaking as he takes out his wallet, slamming what he hopes is enough to cover for what they’ve been drinking. He tries to remember what Jaehyun is wearing.

He focuses to one possible route Jaehyun is taking towards the front door. A poodle hair. Ah, there, in a flurry of cream colored camp collar shirt, brushing past bodies, smartly skipping the coat-check. It’s cold, remember? Doyoung recalls Jaehyun coming in a bundle of padded coat.

“Woojae-yah!” he yells again. “Jung Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun is not stopping. He’s about to reach the double door leading to the lounge area, and Doyoung doesn’t care that he’s been causing injuries with his pointy elbows; he pushes through, heart thundering in his chest, ignoring calls of protest from drunk men and women and finally, finally he can reach out his arm, grabbing the back of Jaehyun’s shirt until it’s untucked and Jaehyun grunts, spinning in such transparent anger, his jaw is clenched tight and his eyes are watery and Doyoung?

Doyoung is afraid.

He’s afraid that Jaehyun is going to hate him. He’s afraid to believe that Yuta and Ten were right all along. He’s afraid of what will happen but he does the inevitable anyway.

Jaehyun smells like milk and cotton, exactly like the overpriced branded perfume Doyoung came to adore, like a baby. His cheeks are soft in Doyoung’s clammy hands, supple, and his lips are dry, taste bitter. Doyoung is pulling him in, coaxing Jaehyun’s mouth open with his tongue, but Jaehyun is pushing, eyes and mouth closed, grunting his displeasure at being kissed out of the blue.

But Doyoung is afraid, so he doesn’t let go.

And true to his best friends’ teasing, Jaehyun is quick to give in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Doyoung turns twenty-one on Wednesday.

The whole international students’ dorm work together to play a prank on him. Some made him breakfast, treated him like a king by massaging his shoulders and feet, and the others decorated the common room and the kitchen with his printed face and thought bubbles reciting his iconic lines that can be found in the group chat. They put up his most unflattering candid photos as their social media’s profile picture. Kun and Sicheng woke up early to bake trays and trays of classic chocolate chip cookies enough to feed everyone, and they’re going to host a feast tonight for him.

Yuta gives him a pack of ribbed condom and a new batch of skincare that Doyoung has been using. Ten’s is a bottle of strawberry flavored lube and a single strap backpack from Uniqlo. Kun gets him a set of dumb bells with his name engraved and Sicheng, god bless him, has a shiny Calvin Klein perfume as a present.

Sejeong comes with Soonyoung and his girlfriend.

Soonyoung plants a huge smooch on his cheek with his girlfriend whooping excitedly and filming the scene. They give him a new shirt, very dapper. Sejeong stays close to his side, and her birthday present is a bouquet of neon orange daisies, lots of deep purple lisianthus, and white roses. She doesn’t know what the bouquet means, it’s just that the colors remind her of him.

“I haven’t seen Jaehyun,” she asks, helping herself with her second serving of Kun’s infamous cola chicken stew. “Is he coming?”

Doyoung sniffs.

Jaehyun hasn’t replied to any of his chat nor has he picked up the phone.

It’s been a week.

“Probably not,” he answers, distracting himself by wiping the splash of sauce on Sejeong’s left hand with a tissue.

Sejeong’s hum is questioning, but she doesn’t say anything more. She feeds the first spoonful for Doyoung, and cheering when Soonyoung’s girlfriend scores 99 on the karaoke battle. Someone rented a karaoke machine, obviously, today should be the best midweek party ever in Doyoung’s humble opinion.

Thankfully, no one is irresponsible enough to be shitfaced for their own early Thursday morning classes. Soonyoung and his girlfriend have left earlier for some vague reason and Sejeong stays around to help cleaning up the place. They pack the leftovers for the security guards and the janitors, and after loud goodbyes, after Yuta and Ten are done making Sejeong laugh with their carefully concealed drilling questions disguised as Roasting Doyoung Session—thus Sejeong responding with genuine reaction, it’s time to walk Sejeong to the subway station.

It’s not late, just about quarter to ten.

But it’s cold.

And Doyoung doesn’t mind huddling close to Sejeong, holding her tiny hand.

“Did you have fun?” he asks, narrowing his eyes to see the traffic light. He took off his contacts earlier; the world is just a mess of blurred lines and shapes.

“Dang, I forgot to ask the recipe from Kun,” Sejeong clicks her tongue, swinging their entwined hands together. They laugh as if on cue, and she tells him that he doesn’t need to follow her to the platform. They’re standing face to face by the stairs leading to the tunnel, and Sejeong is smiling. Doyoung mimics it, mainly because he can’t read anything from Sejeong’s expression right now; he knows where her eyes, nose, and lips are, but that’s it.

 _Oh_.

Right.

“Can I?” Doyoung asks, grimacing because he sounds like a robot.

Sejeong giggles, taking both of Doyoung’s hands in hers, lifting them up and pressing forward. This way, she’s able to tell the picked up tempo of Doyoung’s heartbeats.

Doyoung tilts his face, leaning down and trying his best to kiss Sejeong’s awaiting lips gently. He realizes that they’re about to be one of those couples with cringy PDA but he has to remind himself that they’re not a couple, not exactly.

Not yet?

Anyway.

The tip of Doyoung’s nose is touching Sejeong’s, and he holds his breath when he gives Sejeong a millisecond peck. When he straightens back up, he can smell the garden of flower from her, and she gets on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around Doyoung’s neck, sweetly wishing him all the best in everything now that he’s twenty-one years old.

Doyoung smiles, sighing in relief. Apparently she’s really making him feel this good, huh? She’s not just a pawn for something that started as a ridiculous teasing from his best friends, a token of some kind to prove them wrong. He’s not sure himself why he’s been stalling. He makes a mental note to ask her to be his girlfriend soon, already planning to do so in the most relaxed manner possible. Sejeong wouldn’t want cheesy romantic gesture, that’s for sure.

 Doyoung hugs her tight, inhaling the side of her neck.

“Talk to you soon?” Sejeong gets to her feet again, pocketing her hands in the pockets of her pretty, pastel brown long coat.

“Of course,” Doyoung nods, swallowing, trying not to lick his lips because he doesn’t want to creep her out.

“Alright, then, bye, Doyoungie,” Sejeong says, ever energetic, and as Doyoung makes way for her, she says in a pleasant surprise, “oh, hi! Jaehyun-ah, did you just get here?”

Doyoung’s heart skips a beat.

There, rooted on one of the stairs on his way up, stands Jaehyun, expression unknown because Doyoung is a fucking fool he could have at least worn his glasses but nooooo.

Sejeong and Jaehyun are exchanging pleasantries, but Doyoung can’t hear a thing no thanks to all the blood that’s rushing to his head.

Did Jaehyun see him kissing Sejeong? He sure _saw_ the hug. But then again why would it matter? It’s not like Doyoung is expected to feel guilty for what he did. He sure _didn’t_ feel guilty when he kissed Jaeh—

“…right, Doyoungie?” Sejeong is talking to him, one tiny hand is rubbing circle on his lower back.

“What?” Doyoung laughs like a hyena and this time Sejeong can’t not miss the ugly sound. “Yeah,” he babbles, scratching his nose, detaching himself from Sejeong’s hand. He doesn’t dare to look at anyone, so he pretends to yawn to his fist, hanging his head low.

“Doyoungie-hyung, happy birthday,” Jaehyun says, just as sweetly as Sejeong earlier, and they’re already making themselves comfortable to the wall. The rush of people is making Doyoung nervous, hilariously so, as if these strangers will point their accusing fingers at him—for what, and with whom, Doyoung doesn’t even want to think about it.

“Thanks,” he manages to choke out. His throat is a Sahara Desert but his hands are sweating.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Jaehyun-ah,” Sejeong says at last, nodding at him and punching Doyoung’s arm lightly. “I have to go. Too bad you came too late, Doyoung’s birthday party was awesome!”

“Ha ha,” Doyoung gives what he thinks is an appropriate reply to her, and she just smiles at him.

“Bye all!” and with that, she’s blending in with other strangers into the subway station.

Doyoung coughs, twice, for a good measure, to let Jaehyun know that he had a long day.

“I have something for you,” Jaehyun cuts his train of thought, successfully interrupting his excuse to seek protection in his dorm, which is located only ten minutes walk from where they’re standing.

Doyoung watches Jaehyun taking out something from his backpack.

“I hope you will like my birthday present, hyung,” he says, and in his hand is a simple black glasses case with a purple colored ribbon.

Doyoung swears God is testing him with the tiniest bit of detail.

“You don’t have to…” Doyoung bites his bottom lip, eyeing the brand’s logo that he’s never seen before. It must be expensive.

“But it’s your birthday,” Jaehyun says, barely audible, taking a step up, “please.”

“Thank you so much.” Doyoung settles, taking the glasses case with both hands, glad that he’s not making any contact with Jaehyun’s fingers.

“How was the party?” and Jaehyun is not letting him breathe, acting like he didn’t ignore Doyoung’s chats and phone calls. He sounds like he’s asking about the weather, yet Doyoung still feels the urge to explain himself.

“It wasn’t planned, everyone in the dorm just ganged up to have a barbecue,” he answers, clutching Jaehyun’s gift. “Kun baked chocolate chip cookies. I’ve got a whole full jar for myself.”

“That’s nice,” Jaehyun nods, “you looked like you had a good time, _Doyoungie_ -hyung.”

Yep.

Jaehyun’s birthday is on the fourteenth. He’s an Aquarius. Doyoung knows the typical passive-aggressive movement from a fellow Aquarius guy.

Again, this question remains; why should Jaehyun feel that way?

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Doyoung sighs, long and hard. He’s been holding back and it feels quite good to release some. “Sejeong is a great girl.”

Doyoung took off his contacts. He’s not wearing his glasses. His eyesight is so bad he misses the way Jaehyun visibly scoffs at what he just said.

“Then why didn’t you kiss her the way you kissed me?” and Jaehyun’s words are sharp, easily stabbing him right in his thumpthumpthumping heart and before he knows it, he’s got Jaehyun—heavier, packed with more muscles—pressed against the wall with his forearm blocking the air from Jaehyun’s throat and Jaehyun straining the cotton material of his most favorite navy blue knitted sweater.

People are gasping at their little scuffle, staying away from their spot, murmuring in distaste and moving on.

Jaehyun is _laughing_.

“Why, Doyoungie-hyung? Did I hit a nerve?”

“Shut up,” Doyoung growls, pushing himself away from Jaehyun and curses out loud when he realizes he’s still holding onto the glasses case. “Fuck! Take this back I don’t want it,” he snaps. And because he’s older than Jaehyun and he’s had enough of making scene, he makes sure Jaehyun gets a hold of the glasses case before he speed-walks to the busy street of Hongdae.

His vision provides nothing when he’s focusing, and it gets even worse when his mind is all muddled up with Jaehyun’s confrontation. All he wants to do is to get away from Jaehyun as fast as possible, not paying attention to his surrounding; not to the people screaming and the honk of a speeding car.

But Doyoung smells Jaehyun first, then comes the pain.

 

 

 

 

 

They’re only staying at Hongik University hospital until the scrapes on Jaehyun’s elbows are treated. Doyoung appears to be injury-free.

He offers to pay for Jaehyun’s taxi but Jaehyun says he wants to have a taste of the chocolate chip cookies Kun had baked, and so here they are, in Doyoung’s RA single room; Jaehyun sitting on the bed, eating a chocolate chip cookie broken in half while Doyoung slumps in his computer chair, fighting back further idiocy that he might blurt out the longer Jaehyun is staying in his one and only sanctuary.

He could have _died_ if it wasn’t for Jaehyun pulling him away from the speeding car, because he didn’t—couldn’t see the red light.

It’s already midnight.

It’s been a _long_ day.

Jaehyun is taking his time savoring the treat. He bought two cartons of cold, non-fat milk on their way to Doyoung’s dorm, two bottles of mineral water, and a bottle of peach flavored soju. His gaze is curious as he looks at the pile of birthday presents on Doyoung’s desk.

Jaehyun is slurping the last drop of his milk noisily.

Doyoung sighs. Fondly. Jaehyun looks so cute, no matter how pasty white he is after the episode they had.

“Gimme that,” Doyoung says, gently taking the emptied carton from Jaehyun’s hand, gritting his teeth when he feels the electricity from their touching skin. He stands up to go to the trash can. He plucks a baby wipe before sitting back down on the computer chair.

“Come here,” he says, taking Jaehyun’s hands and placing them on his knees. He proceeds to clean Jaehyun’s palms, the gaps between his pretty fingers, and the back of his hands, lingering electricity and thunderous heartbeats be damned.

“Now I get why you said I smell like a baby, Doyoungie-hyung.” Jaehyun says, voice low and melodious.

“Heh,” Doyoung can’t help but to crack a smile. He pats Jaehyun’s hands and crumples the baby wipe, letting it moisten his left palm.

Their eyes meet.

Doyoung is not a vain person, really. He’s good-looking, sure, his height is one of his strong appealing points, and he’s smart. Girls don’t immediately flock to him, but they have always been constant in his life so far.

He wonders what Jaehyun, not much less of a _very_ attractive man, sees in him.

It’s a hard concept to digest when Yuta, followed by Ten (and apparently not unfamiliar to Kun and Sicheng) first brought up. Maybe Jaehyun has always been bi. Maybe _he_ also takes part of subconsciously creating romantic possibilities with Jaehyun, a relatively new friend in their circle, that his two straight* best friends are able to notice.

Maybe Doyoung is just afraid.

“I’ll call a taxi for you,” Doyoung announces, fishing out his phone from the pocket of his jeans.

Jaehyun’s eyes are following his movement. “Can I ask one question first?” he says, quietly.

“Sure.” Doyoung nods, scrolling through his phonebook for a taxi hotline.

Jaehyun asks, “Does your offer still stand?”

Doyoung pauses. “What offer?”

“You asked me before, if I wanted your comfort,” Jaehyun is smiling like he’s recalling a bittersweet memory, which is not wrong, per se, but the smile is just… unsettling.

“Since, what was it you said? ‘I looked like I needed it’? Do you remember?”

Doyoung frowns. “Yeah…?”

“I want one, Doyoungie-hyung.” Jaehyun deadpans, without preamble, with no hint of the usual cute smile on his handsome face. “I need it. Just this once.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  * open for debate bc [i'm toying with this idea to have ten meet johnny who's obviously heartbroken bc of taeil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499976)  
> 


End file.
